


Warm on a cold night

by boringhooman



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringhooman/pseuds/boringhooman
Summary: What happens when the weather ruined their plan for their 5th anniversary? well, only Momo and Sana knows.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	Warm on a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one song of Momo's playlist on Spotify ListeningTogether_TWICE, Warm on a cold night by Honne. You can listen to it while reading this one.
> 
> This is just a one shot, but there is something else. I'll let you know soon, but maybe you'll figure it out sooner or even right after you read this :D  
> Disclaimer: I am still not good at writing so I'm sorry in advance :c
> 
> Anyways, Happy Samo Day Samonation <3

It is a cold, Saturday evening. The rain is drumming outside, it's heavy. A perfect timing for cuddles while watching movies, and that’s what they will do. Actually, this isn't their initial plan, they could have been already in the restaurant they booked to celebrate their 5th anniversary, but the weather didn't go according to their plan. So instead of eating those pricey foods, they order cheap takeout; instead of wearing dresses that screams elegance, they wear pjs; and instead of being in a 5-star restaurant, they are in their cozy living room.

“ **So, Monster Inc. it is** ” Sana teases, as she casually motions her hand telling Momo to move a little bit so she can lay down beside her. She puts the Pizza box first on the table beside the sofa before sliding herself under the sheets.

They just finished eating their dinner and now, they plan to watch movies.

“ **It's Saturday babe, meaning it's Momo's choice of movie night** ” Momo, who is holding the remote, said while pouting. Eyes still on the TV screen, adjusting the volume first before clicking the play icon.

After successfully joining Momo on the couch, Sana then turn to the left “ **I know** ” she chuckles “ **No need to use that card on me** ” she added and then gently pinch Momo's pouting lips.

Later, Momo's smile is more pronounced seconds after the movie is started, “ **It's starting!** ” she happily said. Now, it’s her turn to make herself comfortable, she moves left and right, flops the sheet to cover their lower body, and then checks if everything is now in place. She mentally note to thank Jeongyeon again, who introduced them last month to a furniture shop that sells sofa that can be convertible to bed. After making herself more comfortable, she longs for Sana eyes. So, she turns her head to the right and got surprise to see that Sana is currently and intently watching her, with a gummy smile plastered on her face. The sight cause a flip on Momo's heart, and she instinctively give the warmest smile she could offer. It's been 5 years, yet Sana can still manage to make Momo's heart beats crazily.

“ **I love you, you know** ” Sana, who's back leaning against the backrest of the sofa.

She moves closer to Sana, “ **I know you just drugged me and pretend that we switched coffees on that coffee shop 9 years ago** ” Momo accused. It results to Sana escaping one of the best laughter Momo could hear, and a sentence like How I wish I did that, I could have had you sooner. The laughter last for almost thirty seconds, but Momo will never get tired of listening to it, even if it last for a lifetime. When Sana calm down from laughing, she continues “ **I hope you know how much I love you too** ”, She rests her head to Sana clothed chest, listening to the rhythm her lover's heartbeat.

Sana drape her thigh over Momo's body, and lock the girl with a big hug, “Do you hear what it says?” she angles down to look into Momo's eyes.

“ **All I heard is dug-dug dug-dug** ” Momo imitated, **“but I'm pretty sure it means Momo** ” she smugly added and wink.

She laughs, again, at Momo's smooth words and then laughs a little harder when she remembers how Dahyun taught her some cringy worth lines the other day.

Once the laughter dies, Momo hugs Sana tighter, “ **Satang, why me?** ” the question came out of the blue. Momo didn't know where it came from. Maybe because they have been together for 8 years, 5 years of being in a relationship and before that, 3 years of knowing each other? Maybe because another news broke out yesterday, publishing how Sana is linked to a star actor? Maybe because there are lots of fans, celebrities, and non-celebrity who have confirmed that they have a crush on her? Or maybe because she feels insecure, that even though they have been together for 6 years, people only know them as the nation's bestfriend and not a two people who love each other dearly? Momo really doesn't know where, but it escapes from her lips like it's been laying there the whole time and just looking for a perfect timing.

Sana caresses softly Momo forehead, tracing the hair using her fingertips “ **Because I only want you** ” she says.

“ **You don't want those bunch of people who can offer you everything?** ” Momo asks, belittling herself “ **You are an Artist and a Model, I'm just a Dancer. I can't give you everything you want, and there is someone who can give you what I couldn't** ”

Sana hold Momo's face by her hands,“ **Stop saying _just Dancer_ babe, you are a Professional Dancer, remember that**” she softly said, embedding all the love and assurance she hoped it manage to reach to the latter. “ **And first, Why would I want them? They're not Momo. So stop doing that because you're hurting yourself and I don't want it, okay? I love you so much** ” she added, trying to wash away the worry inside Momo.

“ **And I love you too** ” Momo replied with a much lower voice, “ **but why can't we show it to the world?** ” almost like a whisper, trying to cast the pain.

Sana moves her chin atop Momo's head, “ **You know why right?** ” she asked, but it almost sounded like a statement rather than a question.

Momo closes her eyes, pushes down the following questions that are attempting to find its way out of her mouth. She didn't want to continue this conversation further because she knows where it will lead them. After a second of silence, “ **I know** ” she assured, just two words, but it carries all the pain of being hidden far from the others, and Momo wants Sana to know. She doesn't want to celebrate their anniversary thinking about this, _again_ , so she shrugs the tingling inside of her heart, she moves to sit up, body facing Sana.

Sana knows, knows what Momo wants, knows by how Momo is smiling widely at her yet eyes speaks otherwise. She can tell that the smile is genuine and radiates all the love from the older girl to her, but she has also known Momo for 9 years and it's more than enough for her to notice every single body language she shows, but for now there’s no more much she can do. She widely opens her arm, asking for another hug.

The older girl happily obliges, “ **If only Jung-suk oppa knows that you seek so much of my attention like this, he wouldn't have a crush on you** ” she mumbles against the crooked of Sana neck.

Sana giggles, then shrinks her neck a little due to the ticklish sensation. Seconds later, she yelps, when Momo bites her neck. “ **Ya!** ” she yelp and fails to continue what she’s supposed to say when Momo suddenly gets up hostage Sana's waist in between her thigh.

Momo grabbed both Sana's hands and put on the top of the latter's head, holding it not too tight but not to lose. Then she moves her face closer to Sana’s.

It is obvious that Momo totally forgets about the movie, but Sana didn't want to remind her yet. Not when she expects that the older girl will going to kiss her. She raises her head slowly to meet the lover's pair lips halfway, only to crash on the nose.

Momo laughs to see Sana’s disappointment. She leans her body atop on Sana's for a couple of seconds while still laughing at the latter's reaction. After that, she moves back to her previous position but this time, she imitates the latter's playful frown while wearing a smile on her face.

“ **Stop smiling, it annoys me** ” Sana plainly said but Momo can still hear the embroidered happiness behind those words.

Momo smiled wider.

“ **Stop** ” She tried to remain a poker face, tried so much to resist smiling in front of the woman she loves. She luckily manages to stay like that for a couple of minutes, until she breaks down, laughing and giggling crazily, when Momo attempts to do a lip bite but accidentally bit her lips instead.

Sana attempts to free out from Momo's grip, pulling her hands off with all the strength she could muster, but I guess Momo's strength proves that she's been working out so well, and those overpriced memberships are paid off. In addition, Momo is also a professional dancer, so Sana didn't question how she can't escape even a single finger out.

“ **Sorry babe, but you need a lot of work out to free yourself** ” Momo proudly said, then checked her lips using her tongue. Somehow, Sana finds it hot.

“ **How about, free me here and then we'll work out in the room?** ” Sana suggested, smiling at the idea.

Unknowingly, Momo puts her hand under her chin and pretends to think. Sana grabs this opportunity to free herself and then immediately pulls Momo's face. Before Momo could even react by the sudden movement, she felt the pair of lips crash to hers. It took them a minute to break the kiss.

“ **Do you accept that kind of payment?** ” Sana asks then wraps her arm around Momo, who is now sitting in her lap.

Momo hums and then smiles sheepishly, “ **I'm quite expensive, I'm a gym addict and also a Professional Dancer. So, my fee is kinda high** ” she answered, playing along with Sana.

“ **How about…** ” Sana raises her hands and puts it around Momo's neck to pull it closer. At first, she only let her lips meet the older girl's skin, but when she notices that Momo's breath starts to hitch, she starts to suck it, making a mark. This causes Momo to release soft noises. When Sana thinks that the mark is placed, she pulls her head out and looks at her art work. Seconds after, she looks up to Momo, and sees the same warm smile she saw earlier. It's been 5 years since they've been together, yet Momo can still manage to flame Sana's heart.

“ **I love you Momoring** ” Sana declared without breaking her eyes off Momo's.

“ **I love you more than you could imagine Satang** ” Momo states, while holding Sana's stare like a necessity.

Even if it's a cold night, both of them feel a warm inside their chest, the warm they've shared for a long time.

Once again, Momo forgets what it feels like to be hidden, because right now, Sana looks at her with the same love she has shown since day one.

Momo forgets what it feels like to be hidden, because right now, Sana makes her feel all the love that they've been sharing since the first day.

Lastly, Momo forgets what it feels like to be hidden, because right now, Sana makes her feel to look only at her, that everything else didn't matter.

She feels both Love and Happiness at the same time, and right now, that only matters.

“ **So, the work out?** ” Sana teasingly remind.

_I think I just fall harder_ , Momo thought, “ **Don’t you mind if I will get the second option of payment, will that be okay?** ”

“ **I can even pay you more** ” Sana says, quirking her eyebrows up and down.

“ **I'll take you up for that** ” Momo replied after kissing Sana's forehead, then forces herself to get up from the latter's lap, that's the time she notices that the movie is already half way through its ends.

“ **Awww, you missed your movie** ”

“ **Boo can wait, but I think the work out can't? can it?** ” Momo eyes Sana who is now standing holding the pizza box, bringing it back where it is placed before so that It wont go wasted in case either of them accidentally kick it because of their workout.

“ **No it can't** ” Sana half shouted from the kitchen, and rush back towards the living room and fervently push Momo back to the couch. “ **Why in room, when we can work out here?** ” she questions and slowly crawls on the top of Momo. She starts kissing the latter from her shoulder up to where her lips wanted to land longer.

“ **Sana no!** ” Momo yelps when Sana is now aiming her neck “ **Not in front of boo, I don't want to ruin my image in front of the kid** ” she whines.

“ **Momoring, she's not a real kid** ” Sana joins Momo as she whines back.

“ **I don't care** ” Momo flatly said, both arms are now placed across the chest.

Sana doesn't want to ruin the mood, so she immediately grabs the remote control and turns off the TV, “ **Are we good now?** ” she says while showing off the TV.

“ **Better** ” Momo beams.

Sana resumes her position earlier, “ **So now that boo is not looking at us, wanna start no-** ” Sana was pulled down before she could finish her sentence, and felt a lips moving against hers, which she very much reciprocated.

“ **Sssh, stop the talking, let me show you how to work out** ” Momo mumbles between their shared kisses.

\- - -

Now, what happened when the weather ruined their plan for their 5th anniversary? well, only Momo and Sana should know, but now you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for my friend who I asked to install choeaedol app and set my user as recommender so I can get more hearts. If you haven't install it, please do and vote for the girls. Thank you <3


End file.
